Can't figure out a title
by Sarai12487
Summary: The battles were over, however a different battle was brewing. In one of the rangers homes, life was difficult. However, the others were blind as to knowing. Little did they know just how bad things were. FemAdam, M/M, F/F, F/M/M, and child abuse.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: If you don't like F/F, M/M, or F/M/M then don't read. Also femAdam.

Disclaimer: I do not even remotely own Power Rangers.

The battles were over, no more dealing with the daily fights, bruises, being under spells, or having to back out of family get together's. However, unknown to them there was a battle brewing. A battle that might take a close friend to the end of her existence.

The day was beautiful, sunny and bright. Adam layed out in the sun on the beach, for the first time in a long time she was alone.

Adam thought back on when she first met the rangers. Rocky, Aisha and herself didn't know what to make of it. Never once did she think she and her friends would become rangers themselves.

At first she was shy, it was obvious to the others that she wasn't much of a talker or much of anything. Always hiding behind baggy clothing, never saying anything unless it needed to be said. It was also obvious with the way that Aisha and Rocky stuck to her. Never making a move unless it was with her okay.

The first memory was chasing after Jacob, Mr. Andersons son. It seemed that they didn't know Adam was a female at that point, seeing as how she binds her chest so her breasts don't go wherever they please.

That day at the Ninja Competition was when they realized he was really a she. Once the white headpiece came off, there was obvious shock on their faces. Then before getting kidnapped by Goldar and the putties, they spoke and that was pretty much that. However, Aisha and Rocky manly spoke, Adam only answering when a question was proposed to him or as a general question.

The others asked about it wondering why the three were pretty much attached at the hip. Aisha took that question with stride and answered completely honestly. "The reason we are attached at the hip, is because the two of us know of what Adam has been through with bullies and a bunch of other things. We want to make sure she is comfortable before one of us moves." No one said anything after that and went to a lighter conversation.

Adam chuckled thinking of all the monsters and minions she and her friends have fought. She thought of the good and bad times that made her stronger. The Mirror of Regret was a good one, as was teaching Carlos the meaning of teamwork. All in all, they all learned and grew from their experiences.

She sombered up realizing that her friends were all going off on their own. Rocky was going with his family to Mexico, Kat was going to London, Tanya was going to New York, Trini and Zach were still in Geneva, Aisha was in Africa, and Kim was in Florida. It seemed that Tommy and Jason were both staying in Angel Grove. As for Adam, she was also staying.

As Adam fell asleep on the beach she knew she would be busy the next few months. She just didn't know how busy she would be.

Once again, a battle was brewing, the question was, what was going to happen and when.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See chapter 1, nothing has changed. (Sorry chapter 2 is so small. I will update as soon as possible.) Thank you to those who have viewed!

Chapter 2

When Adam awoke she found her two friends who stuck around next to her. "How long was I napping?" She asked groggly.

Jason and Tommy both chuckled. "About an hour, maybe two." Jason replied.

Adam groaned, "You guys could have woken me up."

Tommy smiled, "Naw you looked comfortable, so why bother you."

Adam smiled and shook her head and looked out at the ocean. "Let's go for a swim."

She stood up and walked to the ocean Tommy and Jason on either side of her. She put her feet in and then walked until she treaded water. "Should have brought the surfboards." She commented.

Neither male said anything just treaded water with her. Seeing as how they didn't say anything, Adam got curious.

"Alright, you two are not normally this quiet. What's going on?" She kicked her legs up and floated keeping her head out of the water so she could hear.

Tommy and Jason looked at each other. "We start school in a few weeks." They both said with sour faces.

Adam looked at them, "Seriously? That is your problem?" When the two males nodded she shook her head. "Look, yes we start school, however look at it this way, we now get to do what we want to do. Jason your going for continuing classes to become and EMT. Tommy, your going to become a palentologist. Come on, those things are super cool. I haven't even thought of what my career is going to be. Maybe I should just be a stuntwoman the rest of my life." She said with a smile.

She really wasn't sure what she wanted to do. She knew whatever she wanted to do, she wanted to be sure she could do martial arts with it. However, her comments recieved the correct reaction, creating a smile in the two males that she held dear.

"Naw, I can see you being a MT or something." Jason commented.

"I don't think so, maybe a therapist or something. You know all those relaxing body movements like Tai Chi and Qi Gong. So maybe a Yoga Instructor or something." Tommy said.

Adam shrugged. "Whatever I do I wanna be sure I can do my martial arts. Doesn't really matter what I do."

They both shrugged, "Eh, whatever you decide to do Froggy, were here to support whatever you wish."

Adam smiled as they swam back to shore. "Thanks guys."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See chapter 1!

Warning: Child abuse in chapter.

Chapter 3

The three split up after leaving the beach. Adam decided to go home while Tommy and Jason went to the Juice Bar to spar.

Adam walked to her house where she lived with her mother and father. As she walked down the street she saw her mother's car was gone however her fathers was. She sighed deeply wondering if she should go in or if she should just go back to the beach. She shook her head and walked to the front door and unlocked the door.

Adam stepped into the house and shut the door quietly locking it. She silently walked through the house wanting to know where her father was. She found him in the living room surrounded by vodka and rum bottles. She turned and walked up the stairs and went into her room.

She shut and locked the door. She turned and found a mess. Her mattress over turned, picture frames broken and a hole in her wall. She sighed and cleaned up, throwing away the broken glass, and the pieces of plaster from the wall. She hung up a unbroken picture over where the hole was. She picked up the pictures that were in the frames one by one reminiscing.

One was with Aisha, Rocky and herself getting their green belts. Then one getting their black belts. A picture from the JR Prom where the three of them went together. The best one however, was the picture of herself, Kat, Tommy, Jason, Rocky, Aisha, Trini, Zach, Kim, and Billy. They all had a smile on their face, Kim, Kat and Aisha laughing at the face Rocky was making. Zach, Trini, and Billy were smirking, while Tommy, Jason and herself were smiling with their eyes rolling upwards.

She carefully placed them into her top drawer, and pulled out her hidden notebook and began to write.

As light fades, behind the trees.  
I know he is waiting for me.  
He knows I am scared.  
He knows I wont say anything.  
What can I do?  
If I fight I will lose.  
Not in the butt kicking sense.  
In the sense I wouldn't have anything.  
No where to go.  
Never mind that, if I fight.  
Everyone will know.  
Adam Park on the 10 o'clock news,  
After hurting her parents because they hurt her.  
What am I going to do?  
What do I do?

Adam placed the pencil down as she felt the tears coming. She took a breath and slowly let it out. Once she was done she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She put the notebook into the hidden compartment where it held her pictures, communicator, and Zeo morpher. She then shut the drawer, just as the pounding on the door started.

Adam stood up and walked to the door and unlocked it keeping her face turned away. The door swung open and I fist came and slammed into the right side of her head throwing her off balance.

"Hello daughter." Her father sneered. "Where the hell have you been?"

"I was at the beach, looking at the classes for college." She muttered keeping her face down and eyes closed.

"Why? Your to stupid to go to college. All your going to do is be a house wife." Adam rolled her eyes behind her eye lids as her father put her down.

"I was thinking of art classes, and I would like to look at Massage Therapy." She said quietly knowing what was going to come out of her father's mouth.

"So you wanna give happy endings? Don't know if you would be any good at that. That mouth of yours it dirty." He sneered. Adam kept her head down, knowing what was coming next.

The second hit was to her neck, the third, fourth and fifth hit was to her right side. The sixth, was to her lower back. Adam kept silent about the whole attack didn't let out a peep nor did she move.

Once she heard the door shut and footsteps go down the stairs she sat up wincing at the pain. She shut and locked the door sighing.

She sat down looking out the window as the sun set. 'Well this is what I get. As light fades.'

~* Also Reviews help me know how I am doing. Feel free to give advice, and creative criticism. I except no flames! So feel free to review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1

Warning: Child abuse

Chapter 4

Adam had learned from an early age if she kept her mouth shut and did what she needed, she wouldn't have to deal with her father. Her mother worked a lot and worked long hours, so she wasn't around all the time. However, that didn't mean she wasn't blind to the abuse. It was she didn't want to be bothered with it.

So all in all Adam was alone, except her friends, who didn't know what was going on at home. This was going to be the last day that everyone was going to be together. Everyone showed up for graduation, even Billy.

Adam opened her eyes and stood up looking into the mirror. There was a slight bruise on her neck from the hit. Other then that she looked fine. She grabbed her clothing and went to take a shower.

Once out she put her hair up, placed a little bit of make up on the bruise on her neck, and made sure nothing was wrong with her ribs. Thankfully they were only bruised and not broken, and for the first time since losing the power she was happy she wouldn't have to battle any monsters.

Adam walked downstairs and made breakfast for her father and grabbed an apple. She went into the living room where her father was sitting drinking.

"Dad, I am going out with my friends." She said softly, her head do-wn.

"Whatever," he mumbled taking a drink from the vodka bottle.

Once outside of the house she sighed and shook her head. She lifted her head and she walked to the Juice Bar where everyone was meeting up.

As usual Adam was the first one there. She grabbed a large table for her and her friends and sat down. She sat down and chuckled to herself. Everyone was in relationships within the group, Tanya was dating Shawn, Kim was dating a fellow gymnest, Aisha and Rocky were dating, Trini and Zach were dating, Kat was in the middle of a three way with Rocky and Aisha, Tommy and Jason were also dating. While Adam, wasn't dating anyone and she was fine with it.

It wasn't as if she wasn't flirted with or asked out. She was just as popular with the guys and girls. Although, the difference with her and the rest of her female friends, Adam really wasn't interested in fashion or things like that. Which meant that the person who dated Adam wouldn't have to worry about becoming a pack mule.

However, the guys or girls didn't count on dating Adam, because she was so shy. To her though it just told her who was most patient around her. Those people were her friends, no matter how quiet she was, it seemed she was never left out.

"Hey Adam." A voice interupted her inner voice. Adam looked up and smiled.

"Hey 'Sha, Rocko, Kat. How you three doing today?" She asked with a smile.

"Were good Adam." Kat said with a smile. "Just a little scared about how things are going to work out. I mean I am leaving for London, Aisha is going back to Africa, and Rocky is going to Mexico. I mean it seems like we are falling apart."

Adam smiled softly. "Kat, your not going to fall apart. You love these two right?" Kat nodded. "Then everything will be fine. No matter the distance nothing will stop love, especially if it was meant to be."

Aisha and Rocky smiled, they knew Adam would put things into perspective for Kat. "Anyway, it is my prediction that Rocky won't stay in Mexico I am sure he has plans to go and visit his Kitty Kat in London, same with Aisha." Adam continued.

Kat looked at Aisha and Rocky surprised and they nodded. "We wanted it to be a surprise." Aisha said, "I am leaving Africa, I just have to get my things and I will be in London."

"I have to spend sometime with my family, but I was also going to head to London once my family got tired of me." Rocky said with a smile. "I didn't want to hide it from you, but I wanted it to be a surprise."

No words were needed as Kat flung herself into their arms saying thank you over and over again.

One by one the ex-rangers came into the Juice Bar. All saying hi to everyone. Everyone talking about what they were going to be doing for college and for extra activites after school.

One by one they all said what they were going to be doing. Then came Adam, "so Adam what are you doing?" Kim asked with a smile.

"I am thinking of becoming a Massage Therapist. Possibly a Physical Therapist. As for sports, I am hoping soccer. Hopefully something with martial arts. I am also staying with the stunt show for the next four years, so I have a steady income."

"Wow a Massage Therapist?" Zach said. "So you wanna give me a massage?"

"Let me learn first." Adam chuckled.

"So your staying with the stunt show?" Rocky said a little hesitantly.

Adam tilted her head slightly. "Yeah, that a problem Rocky?"

"No, no problem, I just thought after that major injury you recieved from the last stunt show, I would have thought that you would have stopped doing that." Rocky muttered.

Adam knew the exact injury Rocky was talking about. It was when she broke her ankle, she had a severe concussion, she was in the hospital for 3 days. She blamed it on a stunt show she did, when in reality it was her father's foot stomping on her ankle, and her father's fist slamming into her head.

Adam sighed. "No Rocky, I am going to be still working for the stunt show. I need to make money some how." She ended with a smile which caused Rocky to smile instead of frown.

She sighed silently in relief when the conversation drifted away from her. 'How much longer can I keep this quiet? I don't want them to know.'

Unknown to Adam, two people knew a little about what was going on, they however, weren't planning on letting it happen much longer. They just needed a little bit more time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~Sorry for the long wait! Having some medical issues that I am trying to have fixed. Reviews would be nice! This way I know how well this is going, however, since I have three people who are following the story, I guess I am not doing to bad. :) Have a nice day everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Today was the day, when everyone was leaving. Everyone managed to get plane tickets to leave at reletively the same time, this way it would be one large see you later then seperate goodbyes, especially for Tommy, Jason and Adam who were staying in Angel Grove.

The three teens were driving home in calm silence when Jason broke it. "So Adam what are your plans about leaving home?"

Both Tommy and Jason looked in the back seat to see what Adam did. Adam shrugged her shoulders and answered. "Right now, I am saving for a place of my own. I already have a spot picked out, I just have to have the money to support myself."

Tommy looked at her surprised, "You have an apartment Froggy?" he asked.

Adam looked forward at Jason who was now looking at her and Tommy was looking at her through the mirror. "Kinda, believe it or not it is more of a house then a apartment. My grandmother put it aside for me. Said I would be the only one to treat it right."

"So our Frog is going out on her own. I am so proud." Tommy said wiping a fake tear from his eye.

Adam rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Watch it, or you won't come and visit."

"Aww I am not worried about that. You know you adore us, you can't not, not invite us." Tommy said chuckling.

Adam smiled at the face in the mirror. "I never said anything about Jason not coming to visit. I said you."

Jason laughed at the stunned look on Tommy's face. "So where is it Adam?"

"It isn't very far, however my grandmother loved her solitude so it is set where no one else is. Actually, it is very peaceful."

"And none of us ever saw this place?" Jason asked smiling.

Adam shrugged her shoulders, "Aisha and Rocky have. Some of my family members weren't exactly happy with the fact that my parents went for different races, others didn't care. So we left it as it was. But my grandmother loved the fact that her only daughter had a grandaughter, so needless to say I was spoiled by her atleast."

Jason and Tommy along with most of the others know how Adam's mom and dad are. One ignores the other pretty much orders. They were all shocked when Adam invited everyone inside and all of a sudden heard Adam's father yell and scream the second the door opened. Not even giving Adam the chance to say she had company. Once she said company, his attitude changed in a flash.

To Tommy and Jason, it felt fake. The sly looks to his daughter, that just said that she was gonna get beat later. Just as they thought, the next day Adam came around with bruises around her wrist and some bruised ribs. They however didn't say anything out of fear of Adam's reaction.

The last few years Adam's emotions seemed a bit unstable. Now it actually scared them. It seemed like she didn't even care anymore. Little did everyone else know she didn't care very much.

Tommy and Jason looked at each other and pulled over to a wooded area. "Adam we have a question for you. Were just not sure how you will react to it." Jason said guarded getting ready to jump out of the car should Adam run away.

Adam looked at both teens. "What is it?" While Adam wasn't completly sure what they wanted to know it didn't stop her from panicking about what she thought they were going to ask.

Tommy also guarded himself, "Does your father harm you?"

A million thoughts ran through Adam's mind all in a matter of seconds, once all though her next thoughts was either denial or run.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Adam knew the look on her face told everything. That however, didn't stop her from trying.

"What are you two talking about? My father doesn't do anything." She said standing up. "I gotta go." She opened the door and started to walk down the street when both Tommy and Jason ran out of the car and grabbed her hand.

"Adam, come on, give us more credit then that." Jason started, "We have been friends for years. You have also been getting more bruises and cuts when we weren't fighting for our lives, doing training with the kids, and when you do the stunt show all put together."

Tommy released Adam's hand and walked in front of her and looked at her. Adam's face was downward however the drips coming from her eyes and landing on the street.

"Everything is fine, I'm fine. There is nothing to worry about." Adam mumbled.

Jason nor Tommy believed her, they wanted her to know that. Although, they weren't sure how far to push.

"Adam we know that is a lie, however we won't push you." Tommy said softly, as Jason released her other hand.

Both stared at her trying to figure out her next move, they however, did plan on her running, her run though lead her into the woods.

Jason ran and grabbed the keys and locked the doors to his car while Tommy ran after her. He knew he would be able to catch up to them.

Adam knew they were right. She wanted them to help, however the thing stopping her was fear. She was scared to death what her father would do to her. She was blinded by her tears to see the root and the hill and she tripped.

Tommy was right behind her not wanting her to try and out run him, he watched as she tripped and dropped out of sight. He slowed down and got to where she dropped.

Jason was able to see Tommy and a little bit of Adam, however he saw her drop and Tommy slow down a little and slowed down with them. He walked up next to Tommy.

Both were unable to see Adam. "Adam you there?!" They yelled.

"Yeah I'm here. No need to yell." She mumbled. Both Tommy and Jason were shocked to know that Adam didn't fall all the way down. "Are you alright?"

Adam took stalk on how she felt. Her left leg felt odd along with her left arm. Her head hurt, and she all in all felt like crap and told just that to the two men with her.

"Are you able to get up? Or do you need us to come down and help?" Jason asked.

"Well seeing as how I am covered and you two can't see where I am, I will get there, just give me a minute." She mumbled.

Adam managed to sit up and checked over her body, she could tell immediatly, that her left ankle was broken, her knee was dislocated, and her left arm was dislocated. She was unable to tell if she had a concussion or something, however, there were more bruises, scratches and bumps then this fall would contribute too. Some of the damage her father left on her body was now showing and she had no way to cover it up.

She turned and looked at the two teens. "I am now going to need a little bit of help, I seem to have broken my left ankle, dislocated the knee and dislocated my left arm."

The two teens didn't need any other insentive to go down and help their friend. Jason reached her first and checked over her again to make sure she wasn't hiding anything. "Did you hit your head?" He asked as he looked at Tommy to check over her head.

As Tommy ran his hands through her hair Adam answered Jason, "I believe so, not sure how hard, however my head hurts."

"Tommy check if she has a concussion." Jason said softly, "Adam I am going to have to put your knee back into place before it swells anymore" Adam nodded and kept her body relaxed. "At the count of five. One... Two... Three..." There was a loud crack as Adam's knee went back into place. "Alright same with your shoulder." The same process came and went with a crack.

Tommy checked her eyes and found small signs of her having a concussion. He silently let Jason know who nodded. "Alright Adam, your gonna have to stay with us. We just want to make sure your alright. So call your father and let him know your going to be staying out with some friends tonight."

Adam sighed knowing she couldn't argue and grabbed her cell phone and dialed her father. "Hey dad, I am not coming home tonight. I am staying out with a few friends... Okay... No problem..." She hung up the phone, and looked at her two friends. "He said whatever."

"So where are we going?" Jason asked.

"Let's go to my grandma's house. It is close." Adam muttered.

"Don't you mean your house?" Tommy smiled.

Adam nodded with small smile.

The two teens assisted their friend to the car and they drove to the house.

Little did Tommy and Jason know. Adam was planning something, something that would change the course of all of their lives.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

I am SOOOOO Sorry for the wait! Busy, busy and having a few health issues. Been wanting to write but also managed to break my laptop. Now that I have the flashdrive from the computer I will be able to write more often. Also sorry that the chapter sucks. Hope you forgive me!

Chapter 7

The ride was quiet other than Adam giving the two men directions to the house.

"We're here." Adam muttered softly. "Turn right here. It is a little hidden, but once you know where everything is you can get in easily."

The SUV took the right onto a hidden driveway and continued forward until they saw the two story house.

"Wow, Adam this is all yours?" Tommy said with wide eyes.

Adam nodded, "Yeah, my Grandmother wanted me to be taken care of. So she had it built somewhere where I would be able to be alone and breathe."

The SUV stopped at the front door and the three adults got out of the car looking at the front of the house. The house was two stories and was a beautiful light blue, the windows were large, and there was a two car garage.

The three went into the house after Adam unlocked the door. She turned and locked the door while the two men kept her from falling over.

"Let's go to the kitchen." Adam said walking slowly forward.

With Adam's slow steps the two men were able to get a good look at the inside of the house. The second you walked into the house there was a staircase that led upstairs. To the left was the living room which was a light purple, the furniture was black and pictures were everywhere.

To the right was the dining room, which was a light shade of green, the table was glass with gold trimming, the chairs were a cream color with the same gold trimming as the table.

She led the way through the house leading to the back of the house.

The kitchen was at the back of the house, like the other rooms it was large and had its own color scheme, it was a deep red with the microwave, refrigerator, sink, dishwasher, stove and everything all steel, while the counters were a marble along with the floor.

She opened the doors leading to the outside of the house and took a seat on one of the chairs while the two teenagers took a good look around the yard. There was a in-ground pool and a hot tub. There were many other things for them to look at however at a small groan they figured it would be nice to check of their friend.

"Adam, you alright?" Jason questioned lightly knowing Adam had a tendency to have a stubborn streak just like the rest of them.

Adam nodded, "Yeah just a headache. I wanted you to see the rest of the house so now let's get upstairs." She stood up slightly unsteady, but waived off any help from the two teens. She grabbed a few things from the counters and from the bathroom that the two teens haven't seen. She led them upstairs.

"Alright you two can sleep in that room right there." She pointed to a room that was right next to hers. "All of the rooms are connected, and each have their own bathrooms. So you guys can get yourselves refreshed, also there are some clothing that people have left randomly at either my house or I somehow have gotten my hands on them. Don't ask." She muttered when the two teens looked at her.

"Do you need any help with anything?" Tommy asked.

Adam shrugged her shoulders wincing when it pulled her shoulder. "Not sure, keep an ear out and you will know." She opened her door and walked in.

The two teens walked to the door she pointed to and walked in completely in awe of what they were looking at.


	8. Chapter 8

So sorry about the wait! Life caught up with me. HAHA! I am going to try to update more. The story will continue, I promise! Have a beautiful day! :)

Chapter 8

The two teens saw a large room with a large bed and two dressers along with a TV. The bedspread was both red and white and divided down the center. The room was an exact replica of the Youth Center from the center of the sparing mat. The floor was actually a red sparing mat.

Tommy and Jason were amazed at the artistic ability of their little frog. They walked to the bed and instantly fell asleep.

The sunlight leaked through the trees and into the bedroom, Tommy and Jason woke up and went downstairs. There they found Adam cooking breakfast limping heavily. Both males immediately went over to her and pulled her away from the stove.

They sat her down at the kitchen table where Jason kneeled down and went to pull up the clothing on her leg past her knee. Adam tried to get away but was held down by Tommy.

"Come on guys. Unless you want burned breakfast you better let me up." She said smiling. Both Tommy and Jason looked at each other and grabbed her arms and carried her to the stove.

"Keep your weight off of your left leg. After breakfast I want to take a look at your knee along with your arm. Got it?" Jason said looking at Adam.

Adam sighed and nodded getting back to breakfast.

Once breakfast was done she put them on plates and brought it to the table with the help of Tommy and Jason.

They got done eating and Tommy stood up taking the dishes and started washing them. While Jason sat Adam down on the couch where he was taking a look at her knee.

Once Tommy got done washing the dishes he joined them in the living room. He sat down next to Adam and looked at Jason. "So how is it?" He asked.

Jason looked up at Tommy. "Not sure. It feels like it is still dislocated. I am not sure if I should trust myself to relocate it."

Adam looked at Jason. "Pop it back in." When both Tommy and Jason looked at her in disbelief she nodded and told them to do it.

Jason nodded, "Tommy hold her shoulders tight. I am going to pop it back in. On the count of three I am going to pop it back in." She nodded, "One, two." He then pulled her lower leg causing a loud pop to resound through the room.

Adam leaned back into the cushion and breathed through the shooting pain. Tommy and Jason just kept an eye on her knowing she didn't like to be touched when she was in physical pain. Once she got out of the cushion she sat up and nodded to Jason who then wrapped up her knee.

He then got onto the couch on her left side and started to check her shoulder. "I popped that in last night." Adam said softly.

Jason thoroughly checked her shoulder and realized she was right. "So it is just bruised. Badly, but it isn't broken or dislocated."

"Told ya." Adam said with a smirk.

"So what are we doing today?" Tommy asked.

"Don't you remember? We are going to the Youth Center to help Detective Stone set stuff up for the kids." Adam chuckled as Jason shook his head.

The three teens changed into their day to day clothing Adam changed into baggy pants to make room for her knee since it was still swollen. They jumped into Jason's SUV and headed to the Juice Bar and the Youth Center.


	9. Chapter 9

Another Chapter! I am also going to be introducing a character of mine. Enjoy and let me know how I am doing!

Chapter 9

They pulled into the Juice Bar and went into the building. Immediately they were greeted by Detective Stone.

"Hey guys, how is everything going?"

"Pretty good. So what do you need us to do?" Jason asked.

"Well I have a few ideas for the summer. I would like to have something's for the kids to do so there not bored."

The three teens nodded, and went to get to work. Tommy and Jason however, had a different plan. "Adam your sitting out. We can deal with this."

Adam rolled her eyes and stayed sitting down. "Fine but when you boys need help, don't come crying to me." She smiled at the two males who smirked and went off to do what Detective Stone needed to get done.

While the two males worked, Adam talked with Detective Stone about what he was planning on doing with the kids and even the teenagers. He told Adam he was planning on having a massage therapist come to show the teens some relaxation techniques.

Adam was curious about the Massage Therapist and asked what the person's name was.

"Her name is Sarai. Very polite, sweet girl."

Adam asked more about Sarai, but actually didn't get very much besides how old she was, and she was 18.

Once Tommy and Jason got done they went back to Adam's house where they finally saw the back yard which had an in ground pool. They soaked in the pool and relaxed until they went to sleep.


End file.
